I love you
by Ieeerr
Summary: 'I wonder what it's like.' Kendall said. Logan looked up from the book he was reading and said, 'What do you mean' 'Oh, you know..'


**I don't have much to say.. except; ENJOY!**

"I wonder what it's like." Kendall said. He stared at the sealing of his and Logan's bedroom.

Logan looked up from the book he was reading and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know.."

"No, I don't. Tell me."

"It's kind of embarrassing.."

"Since when are you embarrassed to tell me things?"

"Since now, never mind, okay."

Logan closed his book and focused on Kendall. "No, no, now I wanna know what you're talking about. It's obviously that something is bothering you, maybe I can help."

"NO!" Kendall yelled a little bit too loud. "Sorry, no. You can't!"

"Kendall, just tell me what's wrong."

It was silent for a few minutes, they just stared at each other.

"Come on, Kendall."

It went silent for a few moments again, then Kendall sighed and started to talk.

"Whenever I see James and Jo together or Carlos and Camille, I just feel so unloved. When I see them hug, I wonder what it's like to hold someone in my arms. When I see them kiss each other, I wonder what's it's like to feel someone's lips on mine. Luckily I don't see them making love, but I wonder what it's like to make love to someone. I just want someone. I feel so alone. You are always busy with homework, or you're reading. James and Carlos are always with their girlfriends, and I'm me, I'm alone, lonely. I just wanna cuddle up to someone at night, and wake up and feel and see that person still cuddled up to me. I don't think that's ever gonna happen, I'm forever alone."

Tears were in Logan's eyes. He never knew it bothered his best friend so much, he never knew he thought all this. Logan stood up and walked towards Kendall. He placed his hands around Kendall's neck and hugged him tight. He felt Kendall's hands around his waist and was happy Kendall hugged back.

"Don't forget that I love you no matter what." Logan said when they pulled away.

"I know Logie, I love you too, but I wanna be IN love. I can't do all those things with you. You're my best friend, not my boyfriend."

"I know." Logan said sadly.

"Can I try something?" Logan said after a while of just cuddling.

"Uhh, sure."

Logan leaned forward and pecked Kendall's lips, Kendall instantly kissed back. It was just a quick peck, nothing more nothing less, but the consequences were huge.

They looked in each other's eyes for a while.

"W-why did you do that?" Kendall asked quietly.

"I wanted to know what it felt like and what I would feel." Logan answered shyly.

"What did you feel?"

"It was the best kiss I ever had." Logan whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Kendall leaned forward and hugged Logan tightly.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"I'm hugging you."

"I'm aware, but why?"

"Because I felt something in that kiss I've never felt before."

"What was it?"

"Love ..I guess."

Kendall pushed his face in the crook of Logan's neck and softly started to kiss and lick the skin. He heard Logan moan quietly. That was the sign Kendall was looking for, he made his way towards Logan's lips, kissing and licking all the way towards them. He met Logan's lips with his. After a few seconds Kendall ran his tongue across Logan's lower lip and asked permission to enter his mouth. When he felt Logan open his mouth he pushed his tongue inside and found Logan's tongue. They passionately kissed for a while until they both were out of breath. They pulled away and looked at each other.

"Make love to me?" Logan asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I love you Kendall. I love you as my best friend, but I also love you as I would love my boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"I think the kiss made me realise it. The person who would be your girl- or boyfriend would be the luckiest person on earth."

"Do you wanna be my boyfriend?"

"As in, would I like to be your boyfriend or as in, do I wanna be your actual boyfriend?"

"Both."

"Yes, I would love it, like I said, your girl- or boyfriend would be the luckiest person on earth. And it would be absolutely amazing if that person would be me, so yes, I wanna be your actual boyfriend."

Kendall hugged Logan and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you, Logie."

"I love you too, Kenny."

"Are you gonna call me 'Kenny' now?"

"Yes. Can you please make love to me now?"

"Are you sure? I don't wanna do anything you will regret."

"Kenny, I won't regret it. I love you, I want you. I wanna be with you forever. I want you to be my first."

"Don't worry, sweety. We will be together forever. Nobody is gonna come between us."

Kendall hugged and kissed Logan again and slowly pushed him towards his bed.

That night they made sweet, passionate love. It was the first time for both of them and they were happy they experienced it together. Nobody could come between them anymore after that night and they were always together, always. Kendall had finally that person he could cuddle with before sleeping and cuddle with from the moment he woke up. Their relationship was in one word; _Perfect._

**I absolutely love this. I hope you guys do too.**

**Reviews would mean a lot. ~LOVE**


End file.
